


Roto

by Severitish_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severitish_Harry/pseuds/Severitish_Harry
Summary: Soy solo un juguete roto. Mis ojos no tiene brillo.





	Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic en esta plataforma...
> 
> ¿Acaso Ron y Draco eran pareja? ¿No? Entonces Harry Potter no es mío sino de JK

La luz se escurría entre las cortinas, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Frente a sí tenía a su mando, pero ya no era el mismo. Habían vuelto, lo había podido rescatar de las cartas de su enemigo, pero él no había vuelto. Lo veía perdido, alejado, como si no existiera realmente.

Los magos de la luz iban a pagar caro el sufrimiento de su angel moreno. Lo llamo por su nombre varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Se acercó a tocarlo, pero el muchacho dió un paso atrás, reflejando la primer emoción que le había notado desde que lo rescataron de la mazmorra, temor. 

\- No te haré daño, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta. Dió otro paso, pero el joven simplemente se alejó de él. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto sucediera? ¿Acaso cuando lo había rescatado de esos muggles no le había prometido que nunca volvería a permitir que lo lastimaran? ¿Que clase de mago no cumple sus promesas?

Y lo miraba, como un juguete roto, con la mirada vacía, fija en la nada. Quizás fuera su seño fruncido, o quizás Harry lo recordaba, pero dejo que se acercara. Lo sacudió para que reaccionara, pero sus ojos verdes ya no tenían luz ni brillo, tampoco ese brillo juguetón en que se podía ver su reflejo. Era una cáscara, un recuerdo de lo que había sido. 

Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas trayendo recuerdos de las noches hablando de sus vidas, de los besos a escondidas, de las caricias bajo las sábanas... Y ahora estaba allí, parado, catatónico, como hipnotizado por el aire, con la mirada perdida, hundido en su mente, perdido para siempre...

No, no par siempre. Él lo ayudaría. Él se comprometía por su magia a hacerlo. Jamás nadie los volvería a lastimar, ellos volverían a ser la pareja perfecta que siempre fueron. Una luz dorada surgió entre ellos. La magia había aceptado su promesa y lo había vuelto un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Volvió a mirar a su hermoso muchacho. Le hizo Levante la mirada

\- Harry - dijo en el lenguaje de las serpientes - tú y yo, haremos pagar a los que te hicieron esto. Tú y yo volveré la a ser uno, y nadie podrá separarnos

El muchacho levantó la mirada, rompiendo un segundo su propia ausencia

\- ¿Tom? - preguntó en el mismo idioma en que lo había interpelado, sonrió un instante y volvió a ser el mismo juguete roto de unos instantes atrás.

Si, había esperanza.


End file.
